Guidewires are currently utilized in a wide variety of medical procedures. In some situations, it would be desirable to provide a guidewire extension system to effectively extend the overall length of the guidewire.
In at least some cases, it would be desirable to provide an alternative extension system including an extension wire to be attached to the guidewire in a novel manner.